1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for a multi-party call in a mobile station. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for a multi-party call in a mobile station in which a user can directly select a desired mobile station for call connection or connection release and reject, if call connection is requested, the call connection request.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, a synchronous mobile station, for example a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) mobile station, is able to provide a multi-party call function and a call waiting function. In the call waiting function, when a first mobile station is communicating with a second mobile station, if a third mobile station requests a call connection with the first mobile station, the first mobile station can communicate with the third mobile station without releasing the connection to the second mobile station.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional method for a multi-party call in a mobile station. Hereinafter, an operation of a typical synchronous mobile station for performing a call waiting function is described referring to FIG. 1.
A first mobile station 10a performs a multi-party call with a second mobile station 10b, a third mobile station 10c, a fourth mobile station 10d and an n-th mobile station 10n through a base station 20. In particular, the first mobile station 10a, through the base station 20, holds a connection to the n-th mobile station 10n in step S11, the fourth mobile station 10d in step S15, and the third mobile station 10c in step S17 and communicates with the second mobile station 10b in step S19.
To connect a call between the first mobile station 10a and the n-th mobile station 10n, a user of the first mobile station 10a inputs a send key. Upon input of the send key, the first mobile station 10a transmits a ‘Flash With Information Message (FWIM) with No Record’ message to the base station 20 to request that the call connection with the mobile station with which it is currently communicating, that is, the second mobile station 10b, be put on hold in step S21. The base station 20 then holds the connection to the second mobile station 10b in step S23 and connects the first mobile station 10a to the third mobile station 10c in step S25. The FWIM is a transmitting and receiving message between a mobile station and a base station and includes information for a mobile communication service.
Since the connected third mobile station 10c is not the desired n-th mobile station 10n, the user inputs the send key again to transmit an ‘FWIM with No Record’ message to the base station 20 which requests that the call connection with the third mobile station 10c be put on hold in step S27. Thereafter, the base station 20 holds the connection to the third mobile station 10c in step S29 and connects the first mobile station 10a to the fourth mobile station 10d in step S31.
Next, since the connected fourth mobile station 10d is not the n-th mobile station 10n, the user inputs the send key again to transmit an ‘FWIM with No Record’ message to the base station 20 which requests that the call connection with the fourth mobile station 10d be put on hold in step S33. Thereafter, the base station 20 holds the connection to the fourth mobile station 10d in step S35 and connects the first mobile station 10a to another mobile station in step S37.
For connection to the n-th mobile station 10n, the first mobile station 10a repeatedly transmits an ‘FWIM with No Record’ message to the base station 20 in step S39 and the base station 20 holds the connection to the previously connected mobile station in step S41. By repeating this process, the first mobile station 10a connects to the n-th mobile station 10n in step S43.
In the above description, the first mobile station is sequentially connected to the second through n-th mobile stations according to the repeated input of a send key for requesting call connection to another specific mobile station. However, the base station actually connects the first mobile station to a mobile station among the waiting mobile stations.
In order to perform a connection release operation by the first mobile station 10a, an end key for releasing call connection is input by which the first mobile station 10a requests connection release from the base station 20 in step S45. The base station 20 sequentially terminates the connection to the second through n-th mobile stations 10b, 10c, 10d and 10n that are connected to the first mobile station 10a in steps S47, S49, S51 and S53, respectively.
As described above, in order to connect to a desired mobile station, a user repeatedly inputs a send key while a base station randomly searches for connection to the desired mobile station, until the base station finds the desired mobile station.
Further, in the case that the user of the first mobile station intends to release its connection to a desired mobile station, the user cannot selectively release connection to only the desired mobile station but releases connection to all connected mobile stations.
When a third mobile station requests call connection to the first mobile station while the first mobile station communicates with a second mobile station, the first mobile station can reject the call connection request if the first mobile station does not want to communicate with the third mobile station. In this case, the first mobile station may reject and ignore the call connection request of the third mobile station. However, the first mobile station does not inform the third mobile station of the rejection. That is, the first mobile station does not transmit a rejection message and does not perform a release connection to the third mobile station. Therefore, the user must wait while listening to a ring tone until the third mobile station automatically terminates the connection attempt. Accordingly, an improved method for making a multi-party call is needed.